The New Addition or Additions?
by Mp309
Summary: Levy and Gajeel welcome a new family member, but what there are two new surprises at the end... read to find them out! Thank You!


**Hello, it's Mp309 and here is a new story thank you all for liking** _ **Levy is a Adult**_ **! His is another Gajevy/Gale story. Please review or follow my stories. This is a one-shot. The characters may be a little different. I try not to use cuss words in my stories, sorry! Hope you all like it! I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters.**

 **AT Fairy Tail Guildhall Gajeel POV**

"GAJEEL REDFOX!", Levy McGarden's yell could have been heard all through Magnolia City. I sighed, ever since Levy got pregnant she had major mood swings, one second she would be her old bubbly and the next she would be a demon to be with. I was currently at the guild when I could feel a wave of pain and panic through our mating bond. Levy was on her 8th month of pregnancy, I got up as quick as I could and ran through the guild's doors and to our shared cabin.

 **Levy POV**

The baby was coming early! It hurt so bad, 5 minutes early I felt a liquid go down my legs and when I looked down it was water and blood! I was home alone, Lily was with the other Exceeds on a mission and Gajeel was at the guild. I was in the living room when I heard the front door burst open and my mate ran through and came to my side as fast as he could. " Levy, what's wrong, why is there blood on the floor?!" He asked with a panicked look in his eyes. I looked at him and replied in a pained whisper, while doubling over from the pain, "The baby is coming, somethings wrong, get me to the hospital now!"

He picked me up and carried my bride style and ran through the door, not even locking the door as he closed it. He ran straight to the Magnolia Memorial Hospital, it was close to the guild and about a 30 minute walk from our house to the hospital.

 **TIME SKIP Gajeel POV**

I burst through the doors of the hospital ER and looked for a nurse. I saw one and ran up to her " I need your help, she's going into labor!" The nurse's eyes widened and she yelled for a gurney. They took Levy out of my arms and put her on the gurney. The nurse took me aside and started asking questions. I answered all of them and allowed me to follow where they took my mate. I was worried, i know that blood is not normal. I ran to the labor room and two nurses helped me get into a suit that would allow me to be their for the birth of our child. Levy wanted it to be a surprise and promised that if it was a boy I could name him. I walked into the room and my eyes went straight to the Shrimp's small form. She looked like hell! Her hair was plastered to her face by sweat and her breathing was labored and she looked so frail. "Gajeel, it hurts!" she whispered as I got closer. I held her hand as the doctor told her to start pushing. " Ok I see the problem the baby is coming feet first! We have to do an immediate C section." The doctor said looking at both of us. _ **(A/N I am not very good at giving birth scenes so Time Skip!Sorry.)**_

 **TIME SKIP No One's POV**

Levy woke up to see a nurse checking her vitals and Gajeel sitting next to her on a chair, and he was holding, two bundles! Levy blinked and made a gasp. Gajeel apparently heard it and looked at her smiling. " Well look who's awake. You passed out as they took them out. Their beautiful, we have a son and daughter!" Levy started to tear up and asked, " Can i hold them?"

" Their your kids too, Shrimp!" he chuckled. He handed them both to her and she immediately smiled seeing their little faces. The boy had a little turf of dark blue hair, he opened his eyes, when she greeted him, they were a shade of dark red. As his sister had a turf of black hair and her eyes were also open, she had a gorgeous russet color.

"What should we name them? I like Rebecca for the girl." Levy looked at Gajeel and he smiled, " I like it and for the boy, Elijah." **(A/N: Some of you might know where got those!Cough..Originals...Cough...Cough!)** " I love it Gajeel, and I love you!" Levy said with a affectionate tone.

" I love you too Levy, you and our children. Oh, and Shrimp will you marry me?"

"I am your mate for life aren't I. Of course you big lug! And I love you too!"

 **ANNNDDDD the end, thank you for reading! Please review on how I did! And follow me for more stories! ;)**


End file.
